Final alternativo
by UchihaTolin
Summary: Tras la última batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke la paz vuelve al mundo shinobi, pero el capítulo que está por empezar en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas será el que les marque el resto de sus días. Vienen días de paz, pero tras despertar todo el mundo del Tsukiyomi infinito, ¿habrá felicidad para todos? [NaruSaku]
1. Capítulo 1

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi intención con esta historia es dar al manga el final que me hubiese gustado, entiendo y respeto que mucha gente quedara contenta con el final de Naruto, pero a mi parecer todo fue muy precipitado y excesivamente forzado. Esta historia pretende ser fiel a los personajes y no mirar de recrear situaciones inverosímiles, si no situaciones que por el transcurso de los 698 capítulos de manga anteriores podrían haber tenido lugar al final y pretendo ser lo más fiel posible al carácter de cada personaje. Cabe destacar que este fanfic tendrá Narusaku y que por tanto puede no ser del agrado de quienes son seguidores de otros pairings, aún así como dije anteriormente me comprometo a ser respetuoso con todos los personajes.

~ **Capítulo 1** ~

Kakashi y Sakura llegaron al borde del acantilado del valle del fin.

\- ¡Están allí! – Exclamó Sakura con la vista fijada en el fondo del valle.

Bajo aquél profundo valle se podían divisar dos figuras malheridas sobre las ruinas de las estatuas que durante tantos años habían simbolizado la eterna lucha de los hermanos Ootsutsuki, ahora las estatuas habían llegado a su fin al igual que su lucha.

Sakura no vaciló ni un momento y saltó hacia sus compañeros, vio perfectamente que necesitaban de sus habilidades médicas.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – Dijo un sorprendido Naruto que no esperaba que les encontraran tan rápido.

Sakura fue incapaz de articular palabra, su rostro se entristeció al ver lo lejos que la lucha había llegado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sin chakra, repletos de magulladuras y a ambos les faltaba un brazo. Apremió primero curar los brazos cercenados cortándoles rápidamente la hemorragia.

\- ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! – Pudo decir Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sakura… yo… - Dijo Sasuke prácticamente en un susurro.

A ambos se les notaba en sus voces el peso de llevar más de 24 horas de lucha sin descanso.

\- No, necesito concentrarme - Replicó Sakura sin apartar la vista de los brazos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke era consciente del infierno que había hecho pasar a Sakura por eso no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, aún después de todo y de haber intentado matarla y de menospreciarla de forma continua, ella estaba allí curándole como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiera dejado de formar parte del equipo 7.

\- Perdón… - Dijo Sasuke esta vez con una entonación más normal.

\- ¿Perdón, por qué? – Le contestó Sakura que seguía concentrada en curarles y hacerles recuperar algo de chakra.

\- Siento todo lo que hice… - Dijo Sasuke culpándose.

Se hizo el silencio. Sakura seguía curándolos, pero sus manos estaban temblorosas, sus ojos cerrados y a duras penas podían retener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotarle de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Más te vale sentirlo… cielos… - Sakura no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras salieran entrecortadas, ahora sí, las lágrimas empezaron a acariciarle las mejillas. Naruto ante tal escena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, sabía que en gran medida esas lágrimas eran de alivio y alegría.

\- Eres un problemático estúpido – Continuó Sakura entre lágrimas.

\- Y tú un estúpido temerario – Dijo mirando a Naruto.

Kakashi que había decidido mantenerse al margen ya que consideraba que ese momento tenía que ser sólo para ellos tres no pudo evitar echar la vista al pasado, cuando le recibieron con una broma el día que se presentaba como su sensei. Observándolos desde la distancia no podía evitar emocionarse al ver como volvían a sonreír.

\- Por fin han vuelto – Se dijo Kakashi a si mismo tapándose su ojo izquierdo como de costumbre.

\- Siempre vas a tener la misma facilidad para llorar, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Idiota – Dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

Ahora sí, el equipo 7 hacía honor a su nombre, Naruto había conseguido traer de vuelta la felicidad al equipo, pero no se haría justicia al decir que ese era el único mérito que había conseguido ese día, también puso fin a la guerra, salvó a su amigo de la oscuridad, salvó el mundo y lo que más peso quitó de su corazón y puso fin a la promesa que hizo a Sakura el día que Sasuke huyó con Orochimaru. Aunque nada de esto pasaba ahora por la cabeza de Naruto, él estaba feliz porque todo había terminado, estaba disfrutando del momento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sonreír desde lo más profundo de su corazón sin ningún tipo de carga emocional.

Por fin recuperaron fuerzas y los dos guerreros se pusieron en pie.

\- Ha llegado el momento - Dijo un sonriente Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

Naruto extendió su mano hacia Sasuke con los dedos índice y corazón extendidos y él los agarró.

\- ¡Liberación! - Dijeron al unísono, lo que liberó a la humanidad del Tsukiyomi infinito.

Kakashi bajó a reunirse con su equipo y aunque tenía el rostro tapado como siempre, se le intuía la sonrisa.

\- Es hora de reunirse con todos y volver a casa, el mundo está en deuda con vosotros, especialmente contigo Naruto. - Dijo un alegre y orgulloso Kakashi.

El equipo partió hacia donde se encontraban los aliados en el campo de batalla en el que Madara fue traicionado. Al llegar encontraron a todos fuera de la prisión en la que el gran árbol les había encerrado individualmente durante el Tsukiyomi infinito y fueron recibidos como héroes y algunos saltaron y lloraron de alegría y aquél día parecía que el sol iluminaba el mundo con más fuerza que nunca.


	2. Capítulo 2

En primer lugar quería agradecer a todos por las reviews y los follows, realmente es agradable saber que a alguien le guste lo que escribo, muchas gracias de corazón.

Nuestros amigos vuelven a su hogar, el fin de la guerra ya llegó... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

 **~Capítulo 2~**

La guerra había acabado y las tropas aliadas volvieron al cuartel general. Eran las últimas horas que todos iban a pasar allí, así que era el momento de que los altos mandos se reuniesen para hacer balance de la situación y aquellos que lo necesitaran recibieran atención médica antes de partir a sus respectivas villas.

Los Kages decidieron mantener la alianza en señal de esa nueva voluntad que Naruto había inspirado para hacer que todos los shinobis del mundo cooperasen, a diferencia de reuniones del pasado esta vez había sonrisas y unanimidad a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban descansando en unas de las tiendas del campamento médico.

¡Despertad, volvemos a casa! – Dijo una sonriente y enérgica Sakura desde la entrada de la tienda.

Justo por su espalda apareció un risueño Kakashi que se acercó a sus dos pupilos para ayudarles a incorporarse.

Pasaron dos días hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, aquellas puertas que durante tantos años habían contemplado el paso de un sinfín de shinobis y que habían visto como la gran mayoría de su población marchaba a la guerra, hoy se estremecían al ver que muchos a los que había visto crecer y jugar a salvo tras ellas, hoy no regresaban con vida.

El cielo de la hoja estaba gris a punto de romper en lluvia, el día presagiaba lo que Tsunade comunicó a sus ninjas antes de partir del cuartel, el mismo día de la llegada a Konoha a las cuatro de la tarde se celebraría una ceremonia en honor a todos los amigos, familiares o compañeros caídos en el campo de batalla.

Los ninjas de la hoja empezaron a cruzar las puertas sobre las once de la mañana y fueron recibidos por familiares y amigos como héroes. Los shinobis que todavía estaban con lesiones por tratar fueron llevados directamente al hospital de Konoha, allí fueron Naruto, Sasuke y Gai sensei entre otros muchos. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta ya llegó la hora. El lugar elegido fue donde iban a descansar los restos mortales de los caídos, se eligió un emplazamiento al lado de los caídos en la tercera gran guerra ninja. Los ninjas fueron llegando poco a poco al lugar y para su sorpresa los Hyuga ya se encontraban allí, probablemente habían realizado una ceremonia privada previamente. Naruto llegó acompañado con el resto de su equipo y decidió situarse justo tras Hinata, ésta se giró hacia Naruto y pudo ver como Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas ambos pudieron revivir la muerte del ninja genio de Konoha. Todos guardaron silencio, la lluvia empezó a empaparles y algunos lo agradecieron, pues las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia.

Al acabar la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a la entrada del cementerio, sin embargo, Hinata se quedó delante la tumba de su primo, Naruto que había empezado a irse con el resto giró su cabeza y al ver la escena se detuvo.

Chicos, no voy a ir al Yakiniku. – Dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Hinata.

Nadie le reprochó nada, aunque habían quedado todos allí para pasar un rato agradable todos juntos, evidentemente era una situación por la cual a Naruto se le perdonaría no ir al Yakiniku.

Hinata… ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó triste Naruto mientras se acercaba.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio bajo aquella lluvia que calaba en el dolor.

Es una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte le echo de menos, pero también me siento orgullosa. – Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa nostálgica, como recordando a Neji.

Neji fue muy valiente y no dejo de pensar en que si no llega a ser por él, no habría podido llegar tan lejos, él es el héroe de esta guerra. – Dijo Naruto con un gesto serio.

¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser tan valiente como él algún día… - Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza.

¿Bromeas? – Interrumpió Naruto. – Tú fuiste la primera persona que se interpuso entre la técnica del Juubi y no era la primera vez que lo hacías.

¿…? – Hinata no emitió ningún sonido, pero sus ojos se abrieron como nubes al sol.

No dudaste en arriesgar tu vida para salvarme cuando Nagato atacó la villa. – Continuó Naruto.

Volvió el silencio el cual sólo el sonido de la lluvia se atrevía a romper.

¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó? – Preguntó Hinata ahora algo sonrojada.

No, perdí totalmente el control y no consigo recordar nada, pero Sakura-chan me explicó lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual lo hiciste. – Contestó Naruto serio clavando sus ojos en los de Hinata.

Naruto-kun… - Dijo una sorprendida Hinata.

Definitivamente tendría que haber intentado hablar antes contigo, pero tenía que hablar con el Raikage en el país del hierro y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en guerra. – Dijo Naruto. – No soy muy bueno en estos asuntos … Pero no puedo forzar las cosas…

No hace falta que sigas Naruto-kun. – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos transmitían tristeza. – Siempre te he observado y gracias a eso tengo la misma determinación que tú, me ha ayudado mucho tenerla, pero no me hace falta activar el byakugan para ver quien ocupa tu corazón, lo vi en tu cara cuando terminó la batalla con Pain.

Ahora el sorprendido era Naruto y le vino a la mente el abrazo con Sakura, algo que hizo que de forma inmediata agachara algo entristecido la cabeza.

¿Qué piensas hacer con tus sentimientos? – Preguntó Hinata.

No creo que pueda hacer mucho. – Dijo Naruto forzando la sonrisa.

Hinata abofeteó a Naruto con la mano derecha, Naruto tenía los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa reacción de Hinata.

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Dijo Hinata entre lágrimas. – Tú eres el ninja que jamás se rinde, siempre he admirado eso de ti, has conseguido todo aquello que has querido a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Hinata… - Dijo un todavía sorprendido Naruto tocándose la mejilla enrojecida.

Prométeme aquí ante la tumba de Neji-niisan que no vas a renunciar jamás a tu camino del ninja… Puedo soportar perder el amor, **¡PERO NO PUEDO VER COMO ALGUIEN A QUIEN ADMIRO SE RINDE!** – Gritó Hinata cerrando los puños y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Naruto se disculpó y ofreció a Hinata acompañarla a casa, pero aunque agradeció su gesto, no quiso que lo hiciera, alegando que prefería estar sola en ese momento. Así fue como cada uno tomó su camino.

El sol caía en la aldea de la hoja y tras la lluvia, las estrellas querían dar luz a aquel día oscuro.


End file.
